


Infinite Sleepovers With My Best Friend

by emma_g_03



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, just some fluff, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_g_03/pseuds/emma_g_03
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy's perfect world is on the verge of collapsing in front of their eyes. Will their family be able to make it through these hardships together?Or Bellamy might lose his job and no one knows what will happen next.





	Infinite Sleepovers With My Best Friend

“Clarke? I’m home.”

“Shh. I’m in here, but I just got Aurora to sleep,” Clarke whispered, referring to their 6-month-old daughter, named after Bellamy’s late mother.

“Clarke, we need to talk,” Bellamy muttered. “Something’s changed at work.”

Bellamy’s wife quickly rose from the couch, where she was quietly watching T.V., to face him at the door.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke took Bellamy’s face in her hands, searching his eyes for a sign of good news. She found none. 

“The school board is pushing to shut down some of the unnecessary branches of the history department. I might be out of a job by the end of the school year.” Bellamy’s voice cracked towards the end, full of emotion, and Clarke was on the verge of tears, unsure of her family’s future.

“What will we do?” Clarke cried. “We can’t make a living off of my art! Especially with Rory now, I’m only making 2 or 3 commissions a month, and that’s during a good streak!”

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay. I’ll send out applications in the morning. After they told me, I spent all of my planning period today researching schools in the area that I have a chance at. We’ll be okay. And once Rory is old enough, she’ll be off at daycare and you’ll have plenty of time to work on your career. Just be patient, and life will figure itself out, alright?” 

“Okay,” Clarke sniffled. She’d had a long day, with their daughter’s fever reaching almost 100 degrees, earning them a trip to the doctor and some antibiotics that Rory definitely did not like.

“Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a long day and need some rest,” Bellamy murmured to his exhausted wife. “I’m going to take off work tomorrow and take care of Rory for you.”

“Bellamy, no. You need to do everything you can to prevent being let go from your job,” Clarke protested.

“If that’s going to happen, it’ll be decided tonight. The board is meeting to vote on it right now.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll be okay,” Clarke whispered as they neared their bedroom.

“We’ll be okay,” Bellamy assured a worried Clarke as he guided her through the doorway and into bed.

***  
“You know, I’ll never get used to this,” Clarke muttered, half asleep in Bellamy’s arms.

“Used to what?” Bellamy asked, used to her late night ramblings, yet still curious as to what Clarke was going on about.

“This,” Clarke answered vaguely.

“This?” Bellamy teased.

Clarke just looked up at her husband with a small smile. “We have our ups and downs, but it’s all worth it, because I get infinite sleepovers with my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Bellarke fic so feel free to leave constructive criticism below! Also, find me on tumblr @youre-forgiven-okay.


End file.
